The Dream
by MishaChanX
Summary: The dream. The little dream who sent 5 innocent people to their deaths. All in vain to find her sister...Alice... Rated T. One-shot until either i feel like continuing or if i get really awesome reviews


_Once upon a time…_

_There was a dream…_

_Such a small dream it was…_

The dream was running.

She ran for her life.

She had been deemed to horrifying to put onto paper or anything else that dreams could grow on.

So she escaped with the power her creator had given her, and was free.

However, she was becoming weak, for no dream can live without an owner to give it life.

In a dark forest, she collapsed in a forest of black.

The dream looked like an ordinary girl from first glance, but approach her and you would see the demon.

She was stitched together with black thread, the seems running all over her body, each patch a different skin tone, as if her creator has sewn her from victims of a mass murder. Even though they were all different tones, the little dream was pale.

She shook from the cold ground, for she was naked and had nothing to protect her.

Long white blond hair cascaded down to her feet, her only source of warmth that barely covered her.

She was such a tiny thing, scared of the world, and the world was scared of her power.

The dream began to cry.

She envied all the others that had come before her and were able to get their paper wings and fly in her creator's ingenious mind.

She especially envied another of his dreams that was her sister.

The dream by the name of Alice.

Alice was able to be written onto paper, and with each word, she had gain a paper feather.

The dream stared at those feathers with wonder, hoping she would get her own.

"_Alice!" the dream rejoiced for her sister, "You will become a wonderful piece of work! I just know it!"_

"_Thank you, sister," Alice smiled, caressing the halves of wings that sprouted from her back. _

_The dream still had no name. It was when a dream got its name that its power would begin to grow. _

"_I hope I get a feather," the dream looked at her own, bare back. _

"_You will," Alice smiled reassuringly._

"Liar!" The dream yelled into the nothingness.

She sobbed more, tears pooling from her black eyes.

"_Alice! Please don't leave me!" she cried out, running for her sister that was flying into the sky._

_Alice didn't respond._

"_ALICE!" The dream cried._

_The flying dream, no, a book now, turned back and smiled at the dream._

"_You'll get your wings too," she said, but it sounded like she had whispered it into the dream's ear. "When you do, I'll be waiting," _

_And with that, Alice in Wonderland was created._

"Liar…liar" The dream hit the ground.

She sat up, tucking herself it.

"I don't want to die like this," She said to herself

"_That one is too dangerous,"_

"_Since Alice left her eyes have been getting blacker,"_

"_Don't forget they were red to start with,"_

"_Yes, that's always a bad omen for a dream," _

_The elder dreams, the ones that had stayed with the creator for as long as anyone could remember were talking again. _

_The dream sighed and walked towards the tree that she and Alice played together. _

"_Alice…" she sighed, placing a hand on the tree. _

"_Young dream," she looked up to see the oldest dream, the ruler of the creator's head, the one that chose which ones could stay and which ones died. "You are too dark for this world, you will be executed at once," _

_The dream stared. _

"_Come with me," _

_Shackles appeared on the dream's hands as she was led down to the chopping block._

_It was when her head was laid down and her hair pulled away to reveal her soft, pale neck that she began to scream. _

"_ALICE! ALICE! PLEASE! SAVE ME!!" _

"_Such a ruckus…" _

"_What a lunatic that one is," _

"_Alice is famous now, what would she want with a thing like that?"_

_They were right._

_The axe came down, but hit nothing._

"_NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" _

_The dream screamed and her shackles broke. _

_And she ran. _

"And here I am now," she whispered.

Memories played in her head as she denied her final days.

That axe,

Those rumors,

Alice…

"No," The dream stood up, finding her own strength. "I don't want to die like this, how can I get people to look at me?"

She thought and thought, pacing through the trees, holding onto that memory of her sister's promise.

"I know!" her once innocent smile was replaced by an insane one. "I'll get people to stray into me! Then I will let them make their own world! Alice will come! My Alice, the true Alice! We will be together once more! I will get my wings!"

A maniacal laughter filled the dark forest, echoing into the realm of evil.

Alice…

* * *

**A/N:** I've been listening to the vocaloid song "Alice human sacrifice" for a while, and wanted to make a story about the little dream who only wanted to live. I also threw some depth in there, as you can see. I wondered "Why Alice?" and i came up with this answer.

I hope you enjoyed it.

If I get a lot of reviews i might continue the rest of the song, but until then, it's a oneshot.

Reviews please!


End file.
